Say Yes
by undine-yaha
Summary: "Maafkan aku Shin!" "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'iya', Manajer." "T-tapi?" :: Terkadang sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan hanya berawal dari sesuatu yang sangat sederhana. ShinWaka ONESHOT fic. Read and review, please!


**Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Say Yes**

**Shin Seijuurou x Wakana Koharu**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Yuusuke Murata**

**Inspiring song: Say Yes by SNSD**

* * *

**Wakana's POV**

Hari Rabu adalah hari yang paling kutunggu.

Alasannya, tentu saja, karena di hari itu adalah waktu untuk kelasnya Shin pergi ke laboratorium biologi. Shin dan teman-temannya pasti akan melewati kelasku kalau mau ke lab biologi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shin Seijuurou, aku sudah lama tertarik padanya. Terlepas dari kegaptekannya (ups), menurutku dia cukup tampan. Dan gagah. Dan keren sekali kalau beraksi di lapangan. Dan sangat rajin kalau berlatih. Sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Sedikit perfeksionis. Dan…

Ah, ketahuan deh kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Kitajima-_sensei_ berjalan menuju ke kelasku, mengingatkanku akan PR logaritma yang kukerjakan dengan bantuan Kak Takami semalam. Di belakangnya, segerombolan siswa-siswi dari kelas Shin sedang berjalan ke laboratorium.

Shin mana ya? Mana ya? Aku nggak bertemu dengannya pagi ini karena tidak ada latihan.

"Wakana, ayo masuk kelas," tegur Kitajima-_sensei_. Aku mengangguk lalu berpura-pura membuang sampah di genggaman tanganku. Sampah itu hanya alibi. Aku sengaja merobek sebuah kertas dan meremasnya hingga pantas disebut sampah. Semua itu kulakukan supaya bisa berdiri lebih lama di luar kelas dan bertemu dengan Shin.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat sampah di dekat pintu kelas lalu saat aku berbalik, Shin ada di depanku. Ia berjalan bersama Sakuraba dengan lima orang siswi yang mengamati model tampan itu sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Shin!" sapaku dengan wajah merah—perpaduan antara senang dan malu—hehehe. "Sakuraba!" aku ikut menyapa Sakuraba juga, tidak enak 'kan kalau hanya Shin yang kusapa.

"Halo!" sahut Sakuraba ramah sambil melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Shin hanya tersenyum sangaaat tipis. Khas dirinya.

Tapi aku membalas sedikit senyum itu dengan cengiran lebar. Duh, senangnya! Hari Rabu kali ini bisa ketemu Shin lagi!

"Wakana, pelajaran akan segera dimulai," tegur Kitajima-_sensei _lagi, memporak-porandakan suasana bahagiaku.

"Baik, maaf _Sensei_," ucapku sambil masuk ke kelas dan menutup pintu.

-SayYes!-

**Ojo High Field**

Aku mengaduk-aduk tas sekolahku. Aduuuh, tidak ada!

"Mencari apa?" tanya Takami yang baru saja selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam amefuto.

"Kotak pensilku," jawabku, "aduh, sepertinya ketinggalan di kelas."

"Semua, cepat lakukan pemanasan!" tiba-tiba Shogun tiba dan memberikan perintah, "Manajer, cepat mengabsen."

Aku bertambah panik. "I-iya Pelatih, aku akan segera mengabsen," jawabku gagap.

"Bagaimana, ketemu nggak?" tanya Takami.

Aku menyerah. Seluruh isi tas sudah kukeluarkan dan kotak pensil berwarna biru muda itu tidak berada di sana.

"Aduuuh, nggak ada bolpoin ya?" aku bertanya ke sekeliling dengan putus asa.

"Manajer."

"Hm?" aku menoleh dan mendapati sebuah bolpoin biru muda bergaris putih disodorkan di depan mataku. Bolpoin siapa ini?

Aku memfokuskan mataku ke orang yang menyodorkan bolpoin itu. Shin?

"Pakai bolpoinku saja dulu," ujar Shin datar dan serius.

Aku berbinar. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Shin!"

Shin mengangguk. Takami ikut lega.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita latihan! Ayo, Shin," ajak Takami. Seluruh pemain memulai pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Aku mengambil posisi di dekat Shogun, mengambil megafon, dan mulai memanggil nama pemain satu-persatu. Shogun bilang sih, mengabsen sambil berlari akan meningkatkan konsentrasi mereka. Aku menurut saja, hehehe.

Aku baru menyadari ketika selesai mengabsen. Bolpoin ini… milik Shin. Berarti… benda ini pernah dipegang Shin. Berarti… ia selalu berada di dekat Shin kalau ia sedang belajar.

"Bolpoin, aku iri padamu," gumamku seperti orang tolol, "aku juga ingin bisa di dekat Shin terus."

Aku melirik kanan-kiri. Nggak ada yang mendengarku bicara sendiri 'kan?

Kutatap lagi bolpoin itu. Kok terasa familiar ya?

Lalu aku menyadari satu hal lagi. Tangan Shin pernah berada tepat di tempat tanganku berada sekarang, di bolpoin ini.

A-apakah ini berarti a-aku b-berpegangan tangan secara tidak langsung?

…

APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN? Konyol sekali! Aduuh! Aku malu! Ayolah, Wakana Koharu, ini hanya BOLPOIN!

"W-Wakana? Kau sakit?" tiba-tiba Sakuraba sudah berada di depanku dan bertanya.

"Hm?" aku menatapnya polos, "nggak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wajahmu merah," kata Sakuraba. HAH? "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku spontan menyentuh pipiku. Panas.

"Aku nggak apa! Mungkin ini karena terkena sinar matahari, hehehe," jawabku ngeles.

"Hmm, ya sudah kalau begitu," Sakuraba meninggalkanku dengan wajah heran. Ia kembali ke lapangan dan berjalan ke arah Shin.

Shin sedang melihat ke arahku!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Manajer?" tanyanya. Aku terkesiap. Kalau Shin yang bertanya, pipiku jadi tambah merah!

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Iya! _Aku baik-baik saja_! Tidak usah khawatir!"

Shin terlihat ragu. Eh, ekspresi apakah itu? Apakah dia khawatir?

"Ya sudah," katanya, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan latihan bersama Sakuraba dan yang lain.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Shin, jantungku jadi _tidak baik-baik saja_ sekarang.

-SayYes!-

Seusai latihan, aku cepat-cepat pergi ke kelasku. Kubuka pintu geser kelas dan kuhampiri meja tempatku duduk tadi.

"Ah, disini kamu rupanya," aku merogoh laci meja dan menemukan kotak pensilku. "Fiuuuh, syukurlah."

Aku bergegas pulang ke rumah setelah itu karena ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku juga sudah mengembalikan bolpoinnya Shin. Senang sekali bisa bicara dengannya lagi.

Apa kau juga merasakannya? Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, maka setiap gerakannya, suaranya, senyumnya, akan menjadi kebahagiaan besar buatmu. Lalu, ketika kau bisa berada di dekatnya, apalagi bicara dengannya, maka itu akan membuatmu gugup sekaligus sangat senang.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mengerjakan tugas sejarahku. Kubuka kotak pensil yang sempat ketinggalan tadi dan kuambil bolpoinku.

Tunggu.

Kuamati bolpoin yang sering kupakai itu. L-lho? I-ini 'kan?

Ini bolpoin yang sama dengan milik Shin! Merknya, serinya, semua sama kecuali warnanya! Kalau punya Shin, biru muda dengan garis putih. Sedangkan punyaku berwarna putih dengan garis biru muda.

…

"YAAAAAYY! SENANGNYAAAA!" jeritku terkena serangan histeria akibat perasaan cinta. Atau _fangirling_ yah?

"Koharu, ada apa, sayang?" Ibu tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan bertanya.

"E-eh? Nggak pa-pa," jawabku kikuk, "aku hanya terlalu senang. Mm, _a-ano_, ujian sastra-ku dapat 90, hhehehe."

Ibu tersenyum. "Oooh, begitu. Ibu kira ada apa. Ya sudah, lanjutkan belajarnya yaa," Ibu akhirnya menutup pintu dan pergi dari depan kamarku.

Fiuh….

Aku tertawa kecil. Sebetulnya aku ingin menjerit lagi, tapi… nggak jadi deh!

-SayYes!-

Hari Rabu datang lagi. Aku berpura-pura membuang bungkus roti. Lalu Shin dan Sakuraba melewati kelasku. Kusapa mereka berdua. Kembali kulihat senyum dari Shin. Uwaaah, aku senang sekali!

Aku berusaha mengikuti pelajaran dengan sebaik mungkin. Sama seperti teman-teman yang lain, aku menunggu-nunggu datangnya bel istirahat. Aku bisa saja bertemu Shin di kantin. Yayyy!

_Sensei _memberi kami tugas mengerjakan latihan bab empat. Cepat-cepat kukerjakan soal-soal itu. Lima menit setelah aku selesai (akhirnya) bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku baru saja melangkah keluar dari kelas ketika menemukan sebuah bolpoin di lantai. Bolpoin siapa itu?

Bolpoin berwarna biru muda dengan garis putih.

M-mungkinkah? Ini milik Shin?

Sambil berjalan, kuamati bolpoin itu. Tidak salah lagi. Ini milik Shin. Mungkin terjatuh ketika ia berjalan ke lab tadi. Mungkin saja.

Kembalikan, nggak, ya?

…

E-eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja harus kukembalikan!

"Akan kukembalikan ketika latihan nanti," gumamku.

-SayYes!-

Bolpoin itu masih tersimpan di kotak pensilku.

Aku gagal mengembalikannya. Aku terlalu gugup. Apalagi hari ini latihan Ojo benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Waktu istirahat tiba, pelatih menyuruhku mengerjakan banyak hal hingga akhirnya aku lupa soal bolpoinnya Shin.

Lama-lama aku jadi sedikit terobsesi dengan bolpoin itu. Malam ini contohnya, aku memandangi bolpoin itu sebelum tidur. Membayangkan bagaimana bolpoin itu bisa terus bersama Shin.

Keesokan paginya, aku lupa membawa bolpoin Shin ke sekolah. Tertinggal di atas tempat tidurku. Sekarang hari ketiga dan aku belum mengembalikannya!

Aku benar-benar panik. Shin pasti marah kalau tahu bolpoinnya kusembunyikan. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kok Shin tidak merasa kehilangan apapun ya? Jangan-jangan, bolpoin ini bukan miliknya…?

-SayYes!-

"Wakana, bisa aku minta catatan latihan minggu lalu?" pinta Takami ketika kami baru usai latihan dan bersantai di ruang klub.

"Baik _Senpai_!" sahutku. Aku bergegas ke salah satu rak yang ada di ruang klub untuk mengambil catatan itu.

"Manajer!" aku terkesiap ketika Shin memanggilku, "aku pinjam bolpoinmu."

Mendadak aku terkena serangan jantung. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Shin sedang mengambil dan membuka kotak pensilku. B-buat apa dia pinjam bolpoinku? Oh, iya. Tadi Sakuraba bilang dia meminta teman-teman mengisi kuesioner untuk tugasnya. Pasti dia meminta Shin mengisi juga.

Bagaimana ini? Shin akan menemukan bolpoinnya berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya!

Tanganku terasa dingin. Aku mengambil catatan yang diminta Takami dan berjalan ke arah teman-teman. Siap atau tidak, aku akan ketahuan. Ngng, aku tidak siap.

"Ini catatannya, _Senpai_," kataku. Takami menerimanya, "_Arigatou_."

"Manajer, apa bolpoin ini milikmu?" Shin berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat tidak ramah (memang selalu seperti itu sih), tapi kali ini lebih seram.

Semua anggota tim melihat ke arah kami. Mati aku!

"Err… i-itu…." Aku tidak sanggup menatap Shin.

"Sudah tiga hari ini bolpoinku hilang, tapi aku belum sempat mencarinya. Apakah kau yang menemukannya, Manajer?" tanya Shin.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kapan dan dimana?"

Shin berubah menjadi polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka pencurian.

"Di depan kelasku… tiga hari yang lalu… m-mungkin… terjatuh ketika kau sedang pergi ke laboratorium Biologi," jawabku ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera mengembalikannya?"

"K-karena… i-itu… s-soalnya…."

Aduuuh aku harus menjawab bagaimana?

"S-sebetulnya… ingin kukembalikan… t-tapi… tertinggal terus di rumah." Akhirnya itu jawaban yang kupilih.

"Kau bisa mengabariku 'kan kalau bolpoin ini ada padamu? Kenapa kau diam saja, Manajer?"

Wajahku memerah. Aku ingin menangis.

"Emm… aku…."

_Malu?_

"Aku _lupa_."

"Manajer, lain kali kau tidak boleh ceroboh seperti ini," kata Shin, "terima kasih karena sudah menemukan bolpoinku, tapi karena kau tidak segera mengembalikannya, kau harus kuberi hukuman."

Aku melotot menatap Shin. Wajahnya serius. A-aku dihukum?

"Hei, hei, kau berlebihan!" Sakuraba menepuk bahu Shin sambil tertawa kecil, "dia 'kan lupa. Sudah, ini hanya bolpoin."

"Ini untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan," jawab Shin.

Sakuraba tercengang. "Kau SERIUS mau menghukum Wakana?"

"Shin, maafkan dia. Dia tidak sengaja," bela Takami.

"Manajer, aku akan menghukummu," Shin terdengar seperti Sailor Moon, "dan kau harus katakan 'iya'."

"A-apa?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, "j-jangan Shin, kumohon, aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah karena tidak segera mengembalikannya! Maafkan aku!"

"Kau harus mengatakan 'iya'," Shin mengulangi kalimatnya, tegas.

Huwaaaaa! Seseorang tolong akuuuuuu!

"T-tapi?" aku memelas. Kupandangi semua orang yang ada di ruang klub. Takami dan Sakuraba mencoba membujuk Shin, tapi Shin tidak mendengarkan. Ootawara juga berusaha membelaku, tapi itu akan percuma saja. Kelihatannya keputusan Shin sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat!

"Katakan 'iya'," Shin menatapku lurus-lurus.

Aku menyerah.

"Iya."

_GREP_!

Tiba-tiba saja Shin sudah menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"E-eh?" aku benar-benar kaget. "Mau… ke mana?"

"Ke tempat hukuman," jawab Shin.

APA?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah teman-temanku yang berekspresi: _sabar ya, Wakana. Maaf kami nggak bisa membantumu._

….

"Teman-teman… tolong…," ucapku lirih sambil berderai air mata.

-SayYes!-

Hukuman macam apa yang akan kudapat? Biar kutebak. Lari keliling lapangan?

Kami sudah tiba di lapangan. Tapi Shin terus berjalan. Dia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Aku tidak bisa kabur.

….

Shin memegang tanganku! Aku harus senang atau sedih? Situasinya sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk merasa senang.

Lapangan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kami keluar gerbang dan sekarang berjalan ke area taman sekolah. Jadi, bukan lari keliling lapangan? Terus apa ya?

Aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku takut. Shin tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya terus berjalan.

Berjalan menuju… sebuah mesin minuman?

"Manajer," panggil Shin. Ia melepaskan tanganku. "Hukumanmu adalah: membelikanku Sports Drink itu," ia menunjuk salah satu kaleng di mesin minuman.

…..

HAH?

Aku jatuh terduduk dengan wajah bodoh. ITU hukumannya?

Aku menunduk menatap rok kotak-kotakku. Air mataku bercucuran.

"Manajer? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shin berlutut di depanku.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," isakku, "kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Shin. Kupikir kau akan menyuruhku lari keliling lapangan, mengangkat barbel, _push-up, sit-up_, aku benar-benar takut…."

Shin membantuku berdiri.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis," katanya dengan nada datar, "aku memang hanya minta dibelikan minum, kok."

Aku menghela napas. Kuhapus air mataku dan kulakukan apa yang diminta Shin.

Kami duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman. Dua menit berlalu, kami hanya berdiam diri.

"Manajer." Suara berat Shin memecah keheningan. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan bolpoin yang menjadi sumber petaka itu. "Kau suka bolpoin ini?"

Aku mengernyit.

Itu bolpoin yang bagus, tapi, tentu saja… yang kusukai itu pemiliknya, bukan bolpoinnya.

"Ngng… yah… bukan begitu…," jawabku menggaje.

"Kalau kau suka, kau boleh memilikinya," kata Shin. Senyum tipis miliknya muncul.

"Hah?"

"Tapi sebagai gantinya…."

Kuikuti kemana arah mata Shin menatap. Ke… ke mana? Kenapa dia menatap blazerku? Nggak mungkin 'kan Shin mau pakai blazerku?

"Aku akan bawa milikmu," Shin menunjuk ke… blazerku? Oh, bukan. Ternyata bolpoinku yang kuletakkan di kantung blazer.

"Kau… mau membawa ini?" tanyaku ragu.

Shin menengadahkan tangan kirinya dan menyodorkan bolpoinnya ke arahku dengan tangan kanannya. Ekspresinya, seperti biasa, datar.

"Umm, baiklah," aku mengambil bolpoinku dan meletakannya di atas telapak tangan Shin, lalu mengambil bolpoin milik Shin.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa hangat ketika Shin mengantongi bolpoinku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo kita kembali," ajak Shin sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Iya," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Aku berjalan di sampingnya dengan sedikit kikuk. Hari yang sungguh aneh. Bolpoin. Katakan 'iya'. Bertukar bolpoin. _Ada apa dengan bolpoin_?

"Ng… Shin!" panggilku, "kenapa kau ingin menukar bolpoinku dengan milikmu?"

Shin menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau bisa membawa bolpoin milikku kemanapun kau suka. Dan bolpoinmu bisa kubawa kemana-mana, Manajer."

"Umm, maksudnya?" Kurasakan jantungku berdebar.

"Kalau kau 'kan tidak bisa dibawa-bawa."

_BLUSH!_

Astaga. Astaga. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Aku mimpi ya? Hah? Itu tadi benar suaranya Shin 'kan?

"Manajer?"

L-lalu, apa maksudnya itu tadi ya? _Bolpoinmu bisa kubawa kemana-mana, Manajer. Kalau kau 'kan tidak bisa dibawa-bawa. _

"Manajer?"

"H-hah?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan?" tanya Shin serius.

"Ng-nggak, aku… cuma…."

"Wajahmu memerah. Mungkin kau sakit, Manajer. Kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatan," ujar Shin. Setelah itu aku hanya berjalan tanpa kesadaran penuh karena Shin menggandengku lagi sepanjang jalan kami kembali ke ruang klub.

Aku benar-benar senang. Sangat senang. Meski hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa maksud Shin tadi, apa maksud genggaman tangannya, aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang pasti sekarang aku sangat senang.

Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

Katakan 'iya'!

-TAMAT-

* * *

Halo semua! Apa kabar?

….

ARGH! OOC ya? Gaje yaa? TAT

Maaf, aku benar-benar sibuk jadi jarang mampir ke FESI. Aku berubah menjadi kura-kura alias kuliah-rapat-kuliah-rapat karena ada dua event dalam rangka ultah departemen jurusanku yang harus kuhandle.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic ini. mohon maaf kalau…. ceritanya gaje. #pundung

berkenankah kalian meninggalkan review? Review kalian adalah penyemangatku!

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Aku akan lanjut mengerjakan tugas fotografi dan dasar-dasar public relations dan sistem politik Indonesia-ku. Sampai ketemu lagi di fic lain yaaaa!

Sign,

K. F. Undinee


End file.
